Cat&Dog
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: kalau anjing dan kucing bertengkar itu hal yang wajar, tapi bagaimana jika kedua hewan peliharaan ini sangat akur? Justru pemiliknyalah yang selalu bertengkar. Ternyata kedua hewan inilah yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. /For JerZa Fic Competition/RnR?
1. Destiny

Konnichiwa minna-san! Saya Lacie, author yang udah bikin beberapa fic di fandom Fairy Tail! Huh? Belum pernah dengar nama saya? Oh, maaf, sebelumnya saya bikin fic dengan pair NaLu dan sedang memasuki pair GrayLu. Dan hari ini, saya mau mencoba memperkenalkan diri di pair JerZa.

Yoroshiku!

Uum… jadi… ide fic ini muncul begitu saja ketika saya mikirin anjing, terus nyambung ke kucing… terus saya mikir, anjing sama kucing kan selalu bertengkar, tapi itu sudah terlalu mainstream kan? Gimana kalo majikannya aja yang bertengkar?

Sore jaa! Minna-san! Have a Happy Reading!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Jellal F. & Erza S.**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, OOC, Typo(s), Cerita gak jelas, ah, pokoknya banyak sampe saya lupa mau nulis apa.**

Pagi itu, rintik-rintik salju turun pada pertengahan bulan Desember. Siswa siswi Fiore International High School dengan perasaan gembira berjalan menuju sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang dengan patner jalan mereka.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis berambut scarlet yang memakai seragam Fiore tengah berada di dalam sebuah tempat dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Tempat Penitipan Hewan' yang sudah sedikit tertutup salju di bagian atasnya.

"Erza-san, bukankah sudah hampir waktunya masuk?" Tanya gadis berambut putih pendek yang berstatus sebagai penjaga tempat penitipan hewan itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Erza itu langsung melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Wajahnya langsung terkejut melihat waktunya yang hanya tersisa 15 menit lagi.

"K-kalau begitu, aku pegi! Bye! Lisanna!" Erza pun berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru. O-ooh…" Gumam gadis bernama Lisanna itu.

Erza berlari menuju sekolahnya. Dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah, ia bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang familiar.

"Pagi Wendy!" Sapa Erza dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

"S-selamat pagi… " Jawab gadis kecil bernama Wendy itu. Gadis kecil ini juga akan berjalan menuju tempat penitipan hewan untuk menitipkan kucing kesayangannya pada Lisanna.

"Nah, Carla… tungu di sini sampai aku kembali ya… jangan membuat Lisanna-nee marah!" Kata Wendy memperingatkan. Lisanna tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat kucing berbulu tebal itu. "Tidak papa… aku senang kok dibuat marah… "

"Oleh kucing… " Lanjut Lisanna. Mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas, sebelum Lisanna mengingatkan akan jam masuk sekolah Wendy yang hampir tiba.

* * *

Di ruang XII-II

"Pagi!"

"Pagi!"

Untunglah Erza datang cukup tepat waktu. Setidaknya tersisa 5 menit untuknya beristirahat.

"Hampir saja… " Katanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Pasti telat lagi karena menitipkan kucing kan?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Erza menengok ke arahnya. "Aku terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Lisanna tadi… " Kata Erza membela dirinya.

"Mengobrol dengan Lisanna… atau mengobrol dengan kucing?" Goda gadis itu.

"Lucy! Aku masih waras! Ya… aku mengobrol dengan 'Karen' sebentar sih… " Erza menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Karen adalah nama kucing betina milik Erza. Dia memiliki bulu putih yang lebat dengan mata biru.

"Hmm~ kau sudah mengerjakan pr dari Aries-sensei?" Tanya Lucy, gadis primadona sekolah Erza. Bukan hanya popular di sekolah, dia juga adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Bersama kekasihnya Natsu Dragneel dengan profesi yang sama.

"Aku sudah… " Jawab Erza. "Aku belum." Jawab pria yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Erza. Dialah Natsu Dragneel.

"Pagi!" Sapa Natsu. "Pagi… " Balas Lucy dan Erza.

"Eh tolong pinjam—" Suara Natsu kurang jelas terdengar karena kalah keras dengan suara teriakan para fansnya yang kebanyakan wanita. Kebanyakan wanita, ya, sedikit pria juga mengidolakannya.

"KYAAA! Natsu-san!"

"Natsu-san! Kau keren seperti biasa!"

"Menikahlah denganku!" Mendengar itu, Lucy langsung memberi tatapan galak pada orang yang baru saja mengatakannya. Idih, malah cowok lagi.

"H-hey kalian… tenanglah sedikit… kalian bisa mengganggu yang lain… " Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum miris. Saat itu juga, semua teriakan histeris hilang begitu saja. yang terdengar cuma suara-suara mengobrol biasa. Walaupun yang diobrolkan tetap saja Natsu dan Lucy.

"Boleh pinjam buku prnya? Ayolah! Aku mohon! Waktunya sempit sekali!" Mohon Natsu sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya yang tertunduk.

Erza termasuk murid yang pintar di sekolahnya. Ingat. Di sekolahnya! Dia selalu juara umum, entah itu di kelasnya, ataupun saat lomba. Dia murid berprestasi. Dan juga baik hati.

"Wah! Terima kasih Erza!" Natsu buru-buru membuka buku pr Erza dan mulai menyalin pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan dari jauh-jauh hari?" Tanya Erza agak sedikit mengejek. Natsu masih terus menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Kau tau kan, jadwal pemotretanku untuk pakaian musim dingin belakangan ini semakin padat… aku saja hanya tidur 4 jam tadi… " Jawab Natsu.

"Cup cup cup… Natsu sayang… nanti pas istirahat kau boleh tidur di sampingku deh…" Goda Lucy sambil menarik ujung telinga Natsu. Natsu tidak menjawab dan masih terus menulis.

Tak lama, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Dan begitulah cara perkembangbiakan secara vegetatif pada hewan… selanjutnya—" Penjelasan Aries-sensei terpotong akibat kelakuan salah seorang muridnya.

"DRAGNEEL-KUN!" Tegur Aries-sensei.

Natsu yang sedari tadi asik mengganggu Lucy yang duduk di depannya tersentak kaget begitu namanya dipanggil dengan suara keras.

"Jelaskan cara perkembangbiakan Amoeba!"

Natsu gelagapan begitu mendengar pertanyaan Aries-sensei. Wanita itu terlihat marah sekarang. Tapi tetap cantik di mata murid laki-laki kok.

"Amoeba…. Amoeba… " Natsu melirik kanan kiri.

"membelah diri. Mereka mengambil inti sel sebagai makanan dan membelah diri." Bisik Erza sambil berpura-pura membaca buku.

Natsu tersenyum lebar begitu mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Membelah diri! Mereka mengambil inti sel lalu—"

SKIP jam istirahat.

"Makasih lagi Erza! Hari ini kau sudah membantuku 2 kali! Kau memang baik hati!" Ujar Natsu sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu… kita kan teman… " Jawab Erza. Matanya tertuju pada buku yang ia baca.

"Erza, kau mau apa? Mau tiket menginap di hotal bintang lima milik pamanku? Atau berlibur ke Amerika dengan pesawat jet pribadiku? Atau—"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Erza singkat.

Inilah yang Natsu suka dari temannya yang satu ini.

Ikhlas.

"Lain kali jangan menggangguku saat sedang belajar!" Protes Lucy.

"M-maafkan aku… " Gumam Natsu.

Tak lama, 3 orang murid dari kelas sebelah datang ke kelas Erza. Salah satu diantaranya adalah senior mereka.

"Erza, Natsu, Lucy!" Sapa seorang pria sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ho'" Balas Natsu sambil mengangkat tangannya singkat. Dia duduk di atas mejanya sekarang.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang dengan Mira sekaligus… juga dengan ketua klub madding… " Tanya Natsu heran.

"Namaku Juvia… " Koreksi gadis berambut biru yang membawa papan dan kertas.

"Begini, di majalah sekolah nanti foto kalian akan dimuat sebagai cover!" Ujar pria itu.

"Kau… serius?" Tanya Natsu.

"Gray kan tukang bo'ong… " Ejek Lucy.

Pria yang dipanggil Gray itu mendelik kea rah Lucy. "Enak aja! Aku serius!"

"Foto kalian dengan pakaian musim dingin akan dimuat di majalah, dan akan dijadikan cover majalah. Selain itu… " Mira, ketua OSIS Fiore International High School itu melirik ke arah Erza yang masih diam membaca bukunya.

"Majalah itu akan memuat pakaian musim dingin untuk kucing."

Telinga Erza langsung naik turun begitu mendengar kata 'kucing'. Apalagi saat ia menggabungkan kalimat 'pakaian musim dingin' dan 'kucing'. Pupil matanya langsung meruncing.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Tanya Erza semangat. Buku yang tadi ia baca sampai ia tutup rapt-rapat.

"Majalah musim dingin kali ini akan memuat pakaian musim dingin untuk kucing dan anjing… kelinci juga ada sih… " Ujar Mira sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di pipi.

"B-benarkah?!" Tanya Erza. "Kalau gak percaya, tanya saja langsung sama ketua madingnya… " Mira menunjuk Juvia.

"Itu benar."

"Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan membeli majalah itu!" Kata Erza dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

"Untuk Erza…. Gra. tis" Kata Mira sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pupil Erza makin meruncing begitu mendengar kata gratis. Dia memang suka yang gratisan.

"Ketua! Tapi kan—" Gray sepertinya kurang setuju. "Aku yang akan membayarnya untuk Erza… " Potong Mira. Gray telihat tenang setelah mendengar itu. Oh, ya. Gray adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Wakil Mira.

"Apa kita harus mengganti cover majalah itu dengan gambar seekor kucing dengan topi santa di atasnya?" Goda Mira.

Erza menganga tidak percaya. "S-sudahlah ketua… jangan membuat Erza pingsan dengan mata terbuka… " Tegur Gray. Mira hanya tertawa kecil kemudian ia pergi dari kelas Erza diikuti oleh Gray dan Juvia.

Natsu dan Lucy jadi merasa prihatin melihat Erza yang tersenyum dengan aura bahagia di sekitarnya.

* * *

Pulang sekolah.

Apalagi yang akan dilakukan seseorang jika ia sudah kembali dan ada benda yang dititipkannya? Ya. pergi mengambilnya.

Erza langsung pergi ke tempat penitipan hewan untuk mengambil Karen, kucing kesayangannya.

"Konnichiwa!" Sambut Lisanna.

"Konnichiwa… " Sapa seorang gadis kecil yang Erza temui tadi pagi.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Wendy." Erza berjalan kea rah gadis yang sedang memangku kucingnya yang sedang tidur itu. "Baru saja sampai… " Jawab Wendy.

"Ini, Karen-mu tercinta… " Kata Lisanna sambil menyerahkan Karen pada Erza.

Lisanna melihat keluar.

"Sepertinya salju akan turun lebat… sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang… " Kata Lisanna khawatir. Erza dan Wendy saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

Erza berjalan seperti biasa ke rumahnya sambil menggendong Karen dan sesekali mengelus kucing itu. tiba-tiba mata Karen terbuka dan ia segera melompat dari pelukan Erza.

"Karen?" Pandangan Erza mengikuti arah kucing itu. Rupanya seekor kupu-kupu telah menarik perhatian kucing yang sudah Erza pelihara sejak kecil itu. Erza berniat menggendongnya kembali. Akan tetapi, kucing itu langsung berlari dan masuk ke sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Karen!" Panggil Erza. Padahal Erza ingin mengejar kucing itu sampai ke dalam apartemen. Tapi apa boleh buat, salju sudah turun semakin lebat dan banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk di rumahnya.

"Aku harap Karen tidak membuat masalah… dan aku harap mereka menjaga Karen untukku… aku akan kembali saat saljunya sudah reda… " Erza pun berjalan pulang tanpa kucingnya. Sebelumnya, ia melihat papan di samping gerbang apartemen itu.

'Pet are allowed'. Setidaknya Erza bisa tenang karena kucingnya diperbolehkan bermain di sana sebentar.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, salju turun semakin lebat.

Tuk tuk tuk

"?" Seorang pria yang tinggal dalam salah satu kamar apartemen itu tampak heran mendengar suara aneh dari luar. Ia yang sedang memanjakan anjingnya itu pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya, "Tidak ada apa-apa… " Gumamnya sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Ketika ia akan menutup pintu, sebuah suara muncul.

'Miaw… '

Pria berambut biru itu pun melihat ke bawah.

"Kucing siapa ini?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Um… map kalo pendek… author punya kesulitan pada bagian mengatur alur… ya… gitulah… semua curcol author udah ditulis si awal tadi. Warning, udah baca kan?

Etto… bagaimana pendapat kalian? **Keep or Delete?**

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	2. Lucky or Unlucky

Oke, ini chapter 2 nya... sebelum itu saya mau nanya, apa kalian mau reviewnya di balas di akhir chapter? Soalnya saya biasanya gak jawab review... tapi kalo readers minta gak papa kok! ^^

Sore jaa!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Jellal F. & Erza S.**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Alur kecepetan, OOC, Typo(s), Cerita gak jelas, ah, pokoknya banyak sampe saya lupa mau nulis apa.**

Pria berambut biru itu masuk ke dalam sambil menggendong kucing berbulu tebal itu. Kucing itu pun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia hanya diam dielus oleh pria yang asing baginya. saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup, anjing peliharaan milik pria itu pun langsung berlari ke arah tuannya.

"Oh, Rippa." Pria itu menurunkan kucing itu perlahan. Kucing itu langsung berjalan ke arah anjing berjenis Bulldog itu layaknya teman dan ingin berkenalan.

Pria itu tertegun melihat relasi antara anjing dan kucing yang ada di depan matanya. Tidak ada adu mata, tidak ada erangan, tidak ada ancang-ancang menyerang.

Sungguh damai.

Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya. Kini ia bingung dengan apa ia memberi makan kucing itu. Yang ada di apartemennya hanya makanan anjing dan makanan untuknya.

Pria itu tiba-tiba memukul telapak tangannya dengan tangan satunya. "Masih ada ikan!" Ia pun berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan seekor ikan segar. Ia kembali ke tempat kucing itu berada.

Kebingungan pun kembali melanda pria itu. "Cara memberi makan kucing seperti apa?" Tanyanya pada anjing peliharaannya. Anjing Bulldog berwarna coklat itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

Pria itu melirik kucing Persian putih itu. "Biasanya bagaimana cara pemilikmu memberimu makan?" Kucing itu hanya memperhatikan pria itu dan mengeluarkan suara manisnya.

"Miaw... "

Pria itu menepuk jidatnya. Kemudian ia mengambil piring dan meletakkan ikan itu di atasnya. Piring itu ia taruh begitu saja di depan kucing itu.

Pria itu mengelus punggung kucing yang sedang makan dengan lahap itu. Tangannya berhenti mengelus saat ia melihat sebuah kalung hewan yang melingkar manis di leher si Kucing.

"Oh, ternyata kucing ini milik seseorang..." Gumam pria itu sambil menggendong kucing itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Betina... " Gumamnya lagi. Matanya kemudian beralih ke kalung hewan yang dipakai kucing manis itu. Ia sedikit menarik ikatannya untuk melihat sebuah kata yang tertulis di kalung si Kucing.

"Karen...?"

Pria itu menurunkan kucing itu pada posisinya kembali. Kemudian pria itu berdiri. "Karen... itu nama kucing ini... atau nama pemiliknya?"

Pria itu melirik kucing itu lagi.

"Yang penting aku sudah memberinya makan."

* * *

"Salju malah turun semakin lebat..." Gumam Erza sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke jendela. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu salju berhenti. Dan sudah 2 jam pula ia terus memikirkan Karen.

"Kira-kira bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Jangan-jangan dia dikira kucing kampung dan dibuang di jalanan!?" Erza mencakar pipinya frustasi. Ia membenturkan jidatnya ke atas meja. "Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya... "

Besok pagi di tempat penitipan hewan. Pukul 06.10

"Selamat data—Erza?! Kau kenapa!?" Lisanna langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya sambil menggebrak meja. Beberapa pen di atas meja berguling dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aku...tidak papa... " Jawab Erza sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke kursi tunggu di sebelah kiri. Lisanna langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Kantung mata, wajah pucat, rambut acak-acakan, belum lagi seragam yang kusut. Siapa yang akan percaya kalau dia baik-baik saja?

"Ayo katakan padaku! Ada apa?" Seketika Lisanna langsung menyadari ketidakhadiran Karen di sisi Erza. Mata Lisanna langsung membulat. Ia langsung celingak-celinguk ke sekitar ruangan.

"K-Karen hilang!?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak. Erza makin terlihat pucat. Padahal ia tidak berpikir kalau Karen akan hilang.

"Saat pulang kemarin... Karen tiba-tiba melompat dan masuk ke apartemen di dekat sini karena melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang... dan... aku malah berpikir kalau orang di dalam sana akan menjaganya untukku... aku ini bodoh sekali!" Erza mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, kau harus cepat pergi ke apartemen itu. Siapa tau Karen masih di sana!" Erza hanya menggangguk.

Tak lama masuklah seorang pria dengan anjingnya. Lisanna langsung berdiri dan menyambut pria itu. "Selamat datang!" Sambut Lisanna sambil membungkuk. Ia langsung menghampiri pria itu dan dengan cepat, anjing itu berpindah pelukan.

"Aah... Karen!" Erza terlihat frustasi. Lisanna dan pria itu melihat ke arahnya. "Dia kenapa?" Bisik pria itu. Lisanna hanya tersenyum prihatin. "Sepertinya dia kehilangan kucingnya... katanya kemarin kucingnya masuk ke apartemen dekat sini karena mengejar seekor kupu-kupu..." Jelas Lisanna.

"Lalu siapa Karen?" Tanya pria itu lagi. "Itu nama kucingnya... " Jawab Lisanna masih dengan senyum yang sama. Ia pun pergi ke belakang untuk meletakkan anjing milik pria itu di kandang.

Sementara itu, pria berambut biru itu menghampiri Erza yang separuh nyawanya sudah hilang. "Nama kucingmu Karen?" Tanya pria itu. Erza langsung mengadah ke atas. Ah, rupanya gadis scarlet ini sudah menangis.

"I-iya..." Jawab Erza sambil mengusap air di sudut matanya.

"Warnanya putih?"

"I-iya!"

"Warna matanya biru?"

"Iya! Kok tau sih?" Jawab Erza semangat. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Karen tidak hilang!

"Dia masuk ke apartemenku."

Hening.

Tak lama, Lisanna kembali dan melihat ke arah 2 orang yang sedang berdiri berhadapan itu.

"B-boleh aku ambil kucingku kembali?" Tanya Erza. Lebih tepatnya memohon.

"Boleh saja... tapi tidak sekarang. Aku harus menjalani tes masuk sekolah." Jawab pria itu dengan ekspresi polos.

"Tes masuk? Bukankah sekarang masih tengah semester?" Gumam Erza heran.

"Aku baru pindah dari luar negri. Dan mau tidak mau aku harus masuk di tengah semester." Jelas pria itu. Erza langsung tersenyum. "Baiklah! Aku akan ke apartemenmu setelah pulang sekolah nanti! Apartemenmu nomor berapa?"

* * *

Erza berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil melihat kertas yang diberikan pria tadi.

"707... lantai berapa kira-kira? Aku bahkan tidak tanya namanya... aku terlalu senang sepertinya... "Setelah sampai di depan kelasnya, Erza langsung masuk dan duduk di kursinya.

"Pagi!" Sapa Lucy.

"Hn."

"Hn? Hanya hn?!" Tanya Lucy tidak suka. Tidak biasa-biasanya Erza bersikap cuek seperti itu. Terlebih lagi padanya.

"Ah, maaf. Pagi Lucy." Jawab Erza sambil tersenyum.

"Erza. Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy. Erza menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa... hanya saja aku harus mampir ke suatu tempat setelah pulang sekolah nanti."

"Ke mana?" Tanya Lucy penasaran. Ya, Lucy memang suka mengintrogasi.

"Kau tidak perlu tau..." Tolak Erza sehalus mungkin.

"Hey~ ini dia orangnya sudah datang!" Natsu berjalan ke tempat Erza sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Erza to the point.

"Itu? Itu apa?" Tanya Natsu pura-pura tidak tau.

"Itu. Yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu." Jawab Erza datar. Natsu terkekeh. "Maksudmu ini?" Tanyanya sambil melempar sebuah majalah ke meja Erza. Erza melihat cover majalah itu.

"Oh, ini majalah yang Mira-senpai bilang kemarin ya?" Erza mengangkat majalah dengan cover Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang mengenakan pakaian musim dingin.

"Dan di dalam situ..." Goda Lucy.

Erza langsung membuka majalah itu dengan kasar dan membalik halaman demi halaman seperti hendak mencari sesuatu.

"I-Ini!" Gumam Erza kagum sambil melihat salah satu halaman di dalam majalah itu.

Apalagi kalau bukan kumpulan foto kucing, anjing, dan kelinci yang di dandani dengan kostum natal dan musim dingin? Belum lagi kemampuan photografer yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"E-Erza... kau ngeces tuh... " Tegur Natsu. Erza tidak bergeming dan terus memandangi halaman itu. "Aku akan membelinya!" Kata Erza tiba-tiba. Natsu dan Lucy hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku temannya itu. Gila kucing.

SKIP jam istirahat.

"Eh, Erza... kasih tau dong.. kau mau kemana pulang sekolah nanti?" Sepertinya Lcy masih belum menyerah sampai gadis berambut scarlet itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Hey, Lucy cantik, pintar dan kaya. Terkenal pula. Apa sih yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan?

Erza pun akhirnya menyerah dan menceritakan soal Karen kepada Lucy.

"Karen kemarin masuk ke apartemen orang. Dan pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengambilnya." Jelas Erza. "Orangnya marah gak?" Tanya Lucy sambil menopang dagunya.

"Gak kok. Dia laki-laki yang ramah... sepertinya... " Erza menjeda perkataannya. "Bahkan dia yang memberitau ku kalau Karen ada di apartemennya... "

"Kok bisa!?" Lucy terlihat kaget. "Ya, aku terus menyebut nama Karen... jadi mungkin dia dengar... " Erza menggaruk pipinya.

"Dasar gila kucing... " Bisik Lucy.

"Lucy! Ayo cepat! Nanti bisa terlambat!" Teriak Natsu dari depan pintu kelas. "Iya!" Lucy langsung menyusul Natsu.

"Pemotretan lagi ya..." Erza pun kembali membaca bukunya. Hal seperti itu memang sering terjadi. Lucy dan Natsu pulang di tengah jam pelajaran untuk pemotretan. Dan tidak ada satu pun guru yang melarangnya. Toh nilai ulangan mereka selalu bagus.

"Erza~" Panggil seorang gadis. Erza langsung menengok ke arah gadis itu. "Mira-senpai? Ada apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu~" Mira terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Sama seperti Natsu tadi.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza.

"TADAA!" Mira mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dan meletakkannya di atas meja Erza. Erza membuka kantung itu. "Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah pakaian kucing yang ada di dalam majalah bulan ini! Kau pasti mau membelinya kan? Tidak usah beli! Aku sudah membelikan semuanya untukmu!" Ujar Mira sambil tersenyum. Mira memang seorang anak pengusaha yang usahanya sudah bercabang ke penjuru dunia. Tak heran, ia sering bagi-bagi rejeki orang tuanya kepada teman-temannya. Ya, walaupun tidak semua. Erza terdiam melihat banyak dan lengkapnya pakaian kucing yang diberikan Mira.

"E-Erza?" Panggil Mira. "Erza?" Ia mulai khawatir dengan Erza yang tetap diam. "ERZA!?"

SKIP pulang sekolah.

Erza sedang berjalan pulang sambil membawa kantung yang berisi barang berharga. Menurutnya.

"Astaga... hari ini aku beruntung sekali... pagi ini, aku bertemu dengan orang yang menjaga Karen, siang ini aku juga mendapat baju baru untuk Karen... mungkin Tuhan melihat jasa baikku yang selalu membantu teman-teman saat ulangan..." Erza menatap langit sore.

Ia pun tiba di depan apartemen yang ditinggali pria yang menjaga Karen. "Apartemen ini kan?" Erza pun masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

"Permisi... kamar nomor 707 di lantai berapa ya?" Tanya Erza pada resepsionis. "Kamar 707 ada di lantai 6." Jawab resepsionis itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Erza pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan resepsionis itu membungkuk.

Di depan kamar 707.

"Kalau tidak salah ingat... dia kan punya anjing... Bulldog lagi! Astaga! Bagaimana nasib Karen semalaman dengan anjing!?" Erza cepat-cepat mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 707.

Tak lama setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam, pintu pun terbuka.

"Selamat sore, aku mau mengamb—KYAAAA!" Erza langsung mendorong si Pemilik kamar sampai pria itu pun kaget dibuatnya.

Bagaimana tidak kaget? Coba bayangkan, saat kau mengetuk pintu kamar seorang pria, dan pria itu membukakan pintu untukmu, tanpa pakaian dan hanya menggunakan celana? Apa yang akan orang pikirkan jika melihatnya?

"Kau kenapa sih?!" Tanya pria itu agak membentak. Erza mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Yang dibuka lebar. Gak mau rugi gitu? Melihat tubuh seorang pria six pack?

"H-hentai!" Teriak Erza.

"Apa!? Dasar tidak sopan! Sudah datang ke kamar orang menjelang malam begini, di dorong pula! Kenal aja gak!" Balas pria itu dengan suara yang tak kalah kencang.

"Lagian siapa suruh membukakan pintu tanpa pakaian seperti itu!" Kata Erza sewot.

"Ini kan kamarku! Mau aku gak pakai baju sekali pun ya terserah aku! Lagian mau datang gak bilang-bilang!" Balas pria itu juga tak kalah sewot.

"_Uukh! Hari ini aku sial sekali!_" Batin Erza.

"Baiklah! Maafkan aku! Sekarang, dimana kucingku?" Tanya Erza dengan nada ketus.

Pria itu kembali masuk ke kamarnya sambil mengutuk Erza.

"Oi! Kucing! Pemilikmu sudah datang!" Suara pria itu samar-samar terdengar dari dalam. Erza masih diam menunggu.

"Ini." Kata pria itu sambil menyerahkan kucing itu pada Erza. Erza langsung menerimanya. "Terima kasih—"

Kucing itu langsung melompat dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar pria itu lagi. "K-Karen!" Panggil Erza.

"Bahkan kucingmu saja tidak menyukaimu?" Ledek pria itu sambil tersenyum. Erza mendelik ke arahnya. Lalu ia masuk ke kamar pria itu begitu saja. Pria itu hanya bengong melihat seorang gadis masuk ke kamarnya. Malah dia gak pake baju, lagi. Apa yang akan kau pikirkan jika melihat ini?

Pria itu langsung menutup pintu sambil memarahi Erza. "Oi! Keluar sekarang juga!" Perintah pria itu.

"Aku akan pulang bersama kucingku!" Kata Erza tegas sambil menarik Karen yang menancapkan cakarnya ke selimut di kasur pria itu.

"Eeh! Kalau kau menariknya seperti itu selimutku bisa rusak!" Pria itu langsung menyingkirkan tangan Erza dan menggendong kucing itu dengan lembut.

"Kau ini tidak bisa memperlakukan hewan dengan lembut ya? Hewan kan juga punya perasaan!" Kata pria itu dengan nada ketus.

"Terserah! Moodku sedang tidak bagus!" Balas Erza sambil membuang muka.

"Sepertinya kucingmu ini menyukaiku... apa aku pelihara saja ya?" Goda pria itu. Erza langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil Karen dari pelukan pria menyebalkan itu. Menurutnya.

Tak disangka, Karen malah mencakar tangan mulus Erza dan segera melompat dan tidur di samping Bulldog milik pria itu.

"Karen!?"

"Lihat? Sekarang dia mencakarmu... " Ledek pria itu. Erza menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa malu dan kesal.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menarik tangan Erza dan menyuruhnya duduk di kasurnya. "K-kau mau apa!?" Tanya Erza was-was. Pria itu tidak menjawab dan mengambil kotak P3K dari lemari.

Ia segera mengangkat tangan Erza dan mengobatinya. Jangan remehkan cakaran Karen karena sudah lama Erza tidak membawanya ke salon untuk gunting kuku. Lihat saja kuku Karen yang patah dan menancap di kulit Erza.

"Aw... " Erza menarik tangannya spontan, tapi pria itu langsung menariknya kembali. Selagi pria itu mengobati luka Erza, Erza memperhatikan pria itu. Wajahnya yang tenang dan datar itu, sungguh terlihat keren dan tampan. Tiba-tiba Erza merasakan wajahnya panas.

Kemudian Erza teringat sesuatu. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Erza disela-sela keheningan di antara mereka. Tidak nyaman bukan jika mengobrol dengan seseorang dengan panggilan 'Kau'?

"Jellal. Jellal Fernandes." Jawab pria itu singkat. Keheningan kembali melanda ruangan itu. "Kau tidak tanya siapa namaku?" Erza, rupanya kau sungguh modus.

Tanpa merasa risih, Jellal bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Erza tertegun melihat Jellal. Tidak disangka pria ini mau menanyakan hal itu. Padahal dia yang suruh. "E-Erza. Erza Scarlet... "

Pria itu mengadah. "Scarlet?" Erza mengangguk. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak papa... " Jellal pun telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan terakhirnya, menempelkan plester ke luka kecil Erza.

"Kucingmu mungkin merasa nyaman di sini...mungkin aku akan membawanya ke tempat penitipan besok, dan kau bisa mengambilnya." Ujar Jellal sambil meletakkan kembali kotak P3K ke lemari.

Erza melihat Karen yang sedang tidur di sebelah anjing milik Jellal.

"Tidak mungkin! Di sini ada anjing! Kalau Karen terluka bagaimana?!" Tolak Erza. Jellal kembali ke tempat Erza berada. "Kau tau? Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi sejak kucing ini masuk, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar... jadi kurasa dia aman... "

"B-baiklah... " Erza bangkit dari kasur dan mengelus Karen. "Karen, aku akan menjemputmu besok..."

Jellal pun mengantarkan Erza sampai depan pintu. "Tolong jaga Karen baik-baik." Kata Erza dengan nada yang agak ketus. "Hn... " Jellal pun menutup pintu.

"A-apa-apaan dia!? Aku bahkan belum pergi! Berani sekali dia menutup pintu di depanku!" Erza pun pergi dengan wajah sebal.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang apartemen, Erza berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Sedari tadi ia memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Menurutnya.

"Apa hari ini aku beruntung?"

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya jadi juga... Fuaaah! Puas deh... oke! Saya semangat banget nih! Review itu menambah semangat lho... terima kasih atas reviewnya! Dan jangan bosan-bosan untuk mereview fic saya!

akhir kata,

jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
